


Spidey senses aren't lovesick proof

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Spider-Mark on duty receives a text from his best bro Lucas. Now that’s not unusual but here’s the catch.Lucas sent a dick pic. More like a silent video. And Mark wished his spider senses prepared him for the impending disaster.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Pardon the errors if they exist. 
> 
> Prompt was given by Nana, my grandchild. Im sorry it took me so long to finish this much.

Mark Lee had many plans for his future. Amongst them leading dual lives was never a part of it. Nor was the life threatening dangers and lame lies to keep the secret life a secret that comes with it. None of those were part of his future. But that became his future and he has come to accept his fate. To be honest, he likes the current present. He appreciates the power to protect the innocents and his loved ones instead of waiting for a /hero/ to save the day. Most of all Mark loves the smiles he is rewarded with– bright and warm.

He would do anything to keep those smiles safe without any order from higher ups. 

And that requires diligent patrolling around the neighbourhood. After finishing his homework— because he’s a good student and he has the brains to do it quick— Mark’s usually out in the area, hopping from one building to another in his bright red and deep blue spider suit. 

It’s another quiet night or so it seems save for the occasional gangsters acting up in the alleys and he saves the night with a good ol’ web cocoon. There’s nothing much to do beside swinging around.   
It goes past midnight. The traffic noise is distinct and a gentle noise falls over the neighbourhood. Mark's perched on the edge of a thirty something storey apartment, contemplating whether to retire back to his room or linger around a little more? He kicks his legs back and forth, humming a song as he gazes up at the sky. The view is shit. No lies. A sky full of clouds and a waned moon barely visible. No stars. Nothing magical. 

Mark sighs. "back home we go–" Mark's back on his feet, dusting the back of his pants when he hears the startling buzz in his..... left butt cheek. _Who would text me at this ungodly hour_? A bit curious and concerned, he quickly swipes his cell phone out.

It's from Lucas. That's odd. Lucas never sends texts this late. Worried it might be an emergency Mark wastes no time to open.

Mark regrets it. He almost falls off the building, biting back a shriek while saving his cell phone from meeting its tragic end. Maybe he should have waited. Maybe he shouldn't have opened it to begin with and rung up Lucas instead. Maybe he should have just..... There's so many maybes yet none guarantees a safe outcome. 

Mark cringes when his mind completes other possible route scenarios. Particularly the one where he calls and... Lucas probably be doing something indecent. 

Lucas his best bro– Mark dares to open his eyes which he had no clue were closed on their own and takes a peak at his screen again. The animated picture keeps playing in loop and despite his greater /read desperate/ will Mark can't take his eyes off nor close the screen.

Mark's as red as his costume up to the tips of his ears, sweat clinging to the base of his nape and temple. Suddenly it's hot and uncomfortable, a familiar itch he refused to accept up till now becomes apparent underneath the spandex suit. 

He wants to scratch it so bad. And he knows the cure. More likely who.

That nose fingering Lucas grew into a fine specimen. Mark watched as puberty blessed Lucas with a smooth rasp voice that makes anyone go weak in the knees, his limbs going on for miles, his full lips bearing one of the most beautiful smiles, his almond shaped double lidded eyes crinkling so prettily when he’s shy or happy, and his build– God his fucking physique– is like those athletic alabaster sculptures crafted by the Greek artisans. It’s as if Venus has blessed this man child with too much luck in love and lust section.

Mark’s no hermit to resist such temptation. It’s more than mere physical attraction though. He has known Lucas for a long time. And when you know someone for so long, you know them like the back of your hand. Their good and bad, ups and downs. You know more than the world knows. Mark is Lucas’s best friend after all.

All the temptation aside, Mark adores Lucas. More than he would have liked. More than he would admit aloud for the world to hear. 

He’s in love with his best friend as clichés go.

  
From: Lucas   
BRO, IM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRY.   
ISTG I WASN'T TRYING TO SEND YOU that...   
WAIT.... NO... I WASN'T SENDING TO ANYONE AT ALL!!!   
I'M NOT A FUCK BOY!!   
ANYWAYS... FORGET THAT.... or not. :") 

  
Mark takes back his words. FUCK WONG YUKHEI! 

  
To: Lucas  
dude that wasn't funny.   
Study for tomorrow's exam if you have time to fool around. :(  
Goodnight! 

  
He's exhausted from the shock earlier and to make things worst he needs a trip to bathroom. Mark barely recollects how he got home and took care of the problem, changed to his pajamas and fell asleep on his bed. 

* * *

"MARK! MARK LEE! Wait for me–" The familiar loud voice rings in his ears. Mark groans to himself, shrinking his shoulders, wishing he had a Lucas-sense as well. It would have saved him from whatever he's feeling at the moment. He doesn't trust himself to act usual around Lucas after last night's accident. Not when the imageries keeps playing inside his head each time anything related to Lucas comes up– like the good morning text– and Mark can only imagine the worst if it's Lucas in flesh and blood. 

Soon there's the comfortable weight draped over Mark's shoulder, warm breath brushing against his ear, and he doesn't have to turn his head to confirm that there's a stupid beautiful smile ready to greet him. Mark hates how much he likes it. Hates how he leans close, close, closer to Lucas's side. All in the pretence of best friends. It sucks. 

"Are you mad about last night?" 

"No."

"You sure?" 

"I'm sure." 

"what happened last night? Did you two vandalized the Principal's bonsai garden?" Hendery asks as he strolls up to their side, chewing his fancy sugar candies and offers some to both Lucas and Mark. Usually the duo refuse the sweet gesture but today Mark eagerly takes not one or two but the whole packet from Hendery. 

This doesn't go unnoticed but Mark turns blind eye to the concerned faces. He pops two of those sugary goods in his mouth, shakes his head, and gives Hendery a mean look. He's offended. "I'd never." 

Lucas's laughter fills the hallway. "Mark would never. He's the good boy. The best boy." Lucas squeezes Mark's shoulder, dragging Mark closer if possible, leaning his weight slightly on Mark. And No, Mark doesn't feel his cheeks act up and knees going weak. He's strong. He's doing fine. 

He's not doing fine.

—x—

After that day things got out of hand. Literally. And no amount of gossamer threads can keep it under wraps.

Mark's reliable hands have gotten tired of doing so many things to relieve his misery. Against his better judgement Mark couldn’t just let go of those thoughts. 

Slowly it has started affecting his relationship with Lucas. These days he's more sensitive and conscious of Lucas and Lucas is no idiot to notice the change. Not when it’s a blatant change. Mark can't forget the hurtful looks Lucas gives him each time. 

It's not your fault. You did nothing. I’m sorry—— these words have not left his mouth though he tried so many times. He is the biggest coward to get himself in danger. The irony.

Mark's job as Spiderman saw couple of adversity these past days because Mark fucking Lee hasn’t gotten a good sleep. He’s distracted— he tries his utmost to keep his thoughts back at his bedroom to brood over but Mark Lee is a human as well and he received no spidey protections against overwhelming emotions. 

Mark is back from patrolling and got himself comfortable after a quick hot shower to scrub off the dirt and washed his suit as well.

Tonight sucked. He got himself slammed into a wall, thrown into the dirt, and almost fell off and hit his head. A complete disaster. 

* * *

  
“Mark,” Lucas reaches out to grab Mark's shoulder but pauses mid way. The hesitance stings Mark like the scorpion bite he suffered during a chase at the outskirts of the city three days ago. 

Maybe severe than that. 

“I’m fine.” Mark spits— a rueful habit he developed recently out of his jittery nerves— as he shies away from Lucas reach. He thought it’ll be enough to keep Lucas out of his business like it has in the past week. 

He was wrong this time. 

“What you mean by fine?” Lucas hisses, his eyes narrowed, brows drawn close. He has a vicious grip on Mark's wrist, tugging him along with him to somewhere. 

The retort dies down in Mark's throat. 

“SIT!” Mark obeys, feeling small under Lucas' indignant gaze. 

They are at the university's cafeteria, seated in a secluded corner table that has the glass wall view (the table was occupied when they arrive but Lucas is quite the popular jock so it is easy for him to ask and actually get it). 

Lucas has his chair faced to Mark, holding his wrist still. Mark won’t blame Lucas though since he has been nothing but running away like a coward. 

“Look, if it’s about the thing that I sent you,” Lucas heaves. There’s a flash of hurt in his eyes and Mark wonders if it’s his delusion speaking. “I'm sorry.” 

Mark takes a good luck at Lucas. He looked helpless and anxious with the way his eyes flickered around, gnawed on his lips, and the slight tremble of his hand. 

Lucas took Mark's silence as reluctance to forgive. “I’m really sorry. I swear something like that won’t happen anymore.”

Mark doesn’t know how he should handle this. One part him wants to beg pardon for his stupidity and raging hormones. That it isn’t Lucas fault at all. That he is sorry for using Lucas to get off. The other part wants to turn a blind eye to his sins so he doesn’t ruin their friendship or what’s left of it and die with the guilt and patch things up.

Lucas stares at him with hope. Mark shrinks into himself. 

“Xuxi, I’m sorry.” Mark cries out quietly, throwing his hands up. 

Lucas looks bewildered. “Ma—”

“Nonononono! Let me explain, Xuxi.” Mark rarely uses Lucas's Chinese name. It’s like a special thing between them. 

“So, It’s not like I’m mad at you. You did nothing wrong but messed up a little bit. It is a good thing it was me. Imagine if it was our teacher or someone else...ha..ha..haha.. Sorry!” Mark takes a deep breath. “Anyways, I’m really sorry, Xuxi. You don’t need to beg for my forgiveness. Im sorry that you felt like that because of me. Because I am a coward. A sinner.” 

“Wait......... What?” 

Mark abruptly stands up. Lucas is far too shocked to react in time. 

“I'll see you later.” And Mark runs off in a blink of an eye without sparing Lucas a second glance. 

“What the fuck you mean by sinner?” Mark hears Lucas chasing after him. 

Mark hides in the empty music room. His skin prickles, goose bumps all over. He is shivering. Goddamn! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Mark thinks he can avoid Lucas, he is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I COULD JUST YOU KNOW write the fun times quick but— jiiiiiiiiiii— I indulged myself too much. Its not the sumn chapter. that's coming up quick.

“Mark!” Lucas calls out again only for it to be swallowed by the crowd’s chattering. He looks through the students filling up the hallways, trying to find that familiar overly used red hoodie and the backpack with music notes on it.

He found none to his avail.

That little brat! He huffs, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against Mark's locker next to his in the library. Mark will skip his meals but not his precious self study time. On many occasion Lucas has gotten jealous of books and stationaries which is ridiculous and Kun, one of their mutual hyungs, kindly points it out to Lucas with his not so subtle amused brow raises. Lucas knows he is an absolute dumb but he can’t help it.

Lucas waits and waits. His legs are sore and knees aching. It goes past the library opening hours and Lucas is asked to leave the premise if he has nothing else to do.

It is the first time that Mark abandoned his study hours without a relevant cause.

There’s always the next day.

Turns out tomorrow isn’t coming for Lucas. Why? Mark has caught a terrible stomach ache or so is told after his older brother Taeyong dropped by the office to inform about Mark's absence. The leave of absence letter signed by local doctor Suh. He also said that it will be more likely a week or two before Mark can return to classes.

Lucas thinks it bullshit. Because Mark has ignored his calls, messages, and even their friends save for Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo threatened to break into his house and Mark immediately sent a reply with a photo attached.

* * *

“I’m breaking into Lee's residence.” Lucas announces on the fifth day since Mark's sudden stomach ache disappearance, while having dinner at one of their favourite go to Chinese restaurant with his larger than life friends.

Kun looked disappointed sipping his tea. Nothing new. Hendery has two cucumber slices in his mouth as pseudo monster teeth and just dropped those back into his soup bowl, looking bemused. Xiaojun raised a brow while cutting pieces of meet for Renjun who threw a look that reads loser.

“Why don’t you just call him?” It’s Yangyang, filling his third serve of coke.

Jeno, one of renjun’s boyfriend, and surprisingly Lucas's favourite supplied with an apologetic smile. “Oh! you don’t know, I guess.”

Now the whole table turned to Jeno with expectancy.

“Mark is ignoring him guys.” Ten casually mentions with a wave of his hand. Next to him, Kun looks a little bit sorry. Lucas can live with that.

“I can ask Doyoung hyung to help us.” Jeno is his angel in disguise. No offense.

Doyoung is Jeno's cousin and loves him like his own little brother. He just happens to date Lee Taeyong; Mark's older brother.

“Perfect. Thank you, Jeno.” Lucas crawls to Jeno's side, full of gratitude, and serves him with reverence like a good natured worshipper of God.

* * *

“Lucas, I don’t know what happened but don’t fuck up, my dude.” Doyoung sounds a little worried over the phone and he has every right to. He’s someone both Mark and Lucas are close to, and despite his nonchalant devil like carefree attitude, Doyoung's the worry wart.

A laughter bubbles out of him to which Doyoung answers with a hissed, “Lu!Cas!”

“Sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Okay, I’m not.” Lucas whispers, nodding his head though it can’t be seen. “Thank you for everything, Dodo hyung.”

“Don’t thank me. Make sure Taeyong doesn’t go yandere on me.”

“.........”

“You don’t know of things he’s capable of. Now hurry up before I’ve to drop Taeyong home.”

“Have fun on your date.”

He hangs up, pocketing his phone back into his jacket. He takes in a deep breath, standing at the back of Lee's residence. It is a small alleyway, trash bags piled at one spot next to the small gate. He is about to knock on the iron gate, the backyard door opens up and comes out the head house maid, mrs lee. She has known Lucas since the day Mark and him became friends.

“Morning, Lucas.” She’s friendly with her wrinkled eyes glinting. _She knows about the fight_. She opens the gate and ushers him after locking it up. “I know you two are kids but it’s no good. No good. He’s in his room. Probably sleeping.”

* * *

Lucas finds the room locked. It’s odd. Mark usually locks his room when he’s not inside his room and Mark should be in his room according to the resources. Despite his better judgement he knocks on the door. No response. Half of him thinks he should come back another time when Mark might be in the mood to talk and reconcile. And the other tempts him to break in. He doesn't deserve this kind of nonsense from Mark just because of a dick snap sent midnight.

“I can’t believe I’m about to break into my friend's room.”

It’s not breaking in literally though. He actually asked mrs Lee for the key to Mark’s room. There is no reason for her to deny. Lucas is a regular.

“Mark I’m Sor—”

It’s empty. The window is wide open, the thin white curtains fluttering with the wind rushing in. 

_Did he run away through the window? That dumb boy—_

“The bathroom! Right the bathroom.”

Lucas slams the door open, taking in a good look of the bathroom. He even pulls off the curtain around the tub. Nothing. No one. _What the actual fuck!_ Lucas sits on the toilet seat, hiding his face into his palm. “Ugh. Do I need to bother Spiderman for this? Does he accept such jobs?”

* * *

“What do you need Spiderman for, Xuxi?” Lucas whips his head to the door. There stands the man in question, leaning against the wall casually as if it’s not alarming that the nation's scandalous hero has appeared in someone's bathroom. Not to mention acting Chummy with a civilian you should be unacquainted with. _How can you be so dumb!_

“.............”

“What's the look for Xuxi? It’s my.... my good friend Mark’s house. I dropped by for a chat...hahahaha!” The way Spiderman’s hands waved vigorously it feels like a tornado might pop out in the bathroom.

“Is Mark not here? I’ll be back at another time. Hahahaha! Take care, Xuxi.” Mr. Spiderman is eager to yeet.

“Mark's here. Let’s wait for him. He said he will be back in fifteen minutes.” Lucas grabs onto Spiderman's hand and drags him to Mark's bed. “Make yourself at home.” He chirps as he goes to close the window and lock the door.

“Hey..hey.....What are you doing? How’s Mark going to come in?”

“through the door of course.”

Lucas bares a gleeful smile, dropping down next to Spiderman on the bed. The propinquity between them will make others question if they’re good friends.

“So why are you avoiding me?”

“Cause— wait, why would I avoid you haha haha....”

“...........”

“I think I need to go now. It’s getting late. It was nice meeting you again Xuxi.” Spiderman gets up, turning to offer a salute to Lucas.

“Mark.” Lucas pleas in a whisper, tugging at the spider suit. “You should drop the act, you know.”

“You are mistaken, Xuxi.”

“Oh really now?” There’s a condescending curl on Lucas’s lips and then it all happened in a flurry.

“.......” Spiderman is rooted like a stone statue, refusing to look at him.

“Care to explain why Mark lee, my best friend's phone is on you?”

An awkward silence falls over the two inside the bedroom. Lucas wears a triumphant smile. He looks smug, he sounds smug, he breathes smug.

“Did you when you kissed me, I mean Spiderman on the festival day.”

“Of course. Why would I kiss Spiderman anyway?”

“........”

“Okay, I'm sorry for that. If you didn’t want to..” Lucas fidgets, looking down at his lap. “I just wanted to kiss you once.”

“Oh!”

“Sorry.”

“Hold the fuck up, Xuxi.”

“Okay...”

“No, I mean...You wanted to kiss Mark lee. The music nerd —”

“I’m sure I made that clear, did I not?”

Spiderman —Mark— appears to have lost the ground beneath him. He jumps a few steps back, creating a safe distance between him and Lucas which hurts more than Lucas anticipated. He believed after he comes clean to Mark things will be back to normal. Guess he is wrong.

“Mark I’m sorry that I took advantage of you. But I promise that night I didn’t send you that thing on purpose. I was just feeling.....good myself.” Lucas can’t see past the Spider mask but he felt the judging eyes directed at him— Mark's brows pulled up and disappointment swimming in his eyes.

Sensing he isn’t going to get an answer any soon, he begins to confess. “Had you not keeping running away from me at every chance, ignoring me completely, and even skipping school as if I'm some disaster to be avoided, I would not let my unrequited crush see the lights any day. I had no idea my stupid careless action would ruin us and our friendship. Mark, if you need space from me, just say so. If you are uncomfortable then say so. I will do my best to make sure I won’t step my boundaries. I value you and your presence in my life more than anything. So just don’t walk away, ignore me. I’m sorry. I will try to make this stupid love go away. Pretty much sure it’s just infatuation. Hahaha......fuck! There's something in my eyes. Wait a minu—”

He is slammed into the bed with a bone aching force while the back of his neck is cushioned by the palm, a small squeak coming out of his mouth. His vision goes blank, a dull pain in his head. His hands lay dumb on his sides and his legs, from knees below, dangle from edge of the bed.

He barely gains his vision to see shit when he feels the weight and heat sitting atop him. He blinks and squints in the process of wrapping his head around what the fuck just happened? He is being straddled by the hips. His arms lay above his head.....since when Spider —no, Mark— tied up his wrists with webs?

“What are you doing? Mark, Spiderman, you are not going to choke me to death for kissing you, are you? This is not right. I'm Sorry. Mark. Spiderman—” Lucas, under the assumption that Mark slash Spiderman is extremely upset at him, blabbers with his blurry vision.

“Shut!Up!” A guttural sound rings in his ears, sinks into his skin, and boils his blood. Lucas finally comes back to his senses to Mark—since when the mask is off his face— staring down at him. Imposingly, if he might add. And it’s kind of hot. He is both terrified, because he shouldn’t be feeling anything with his loins, and excited, because it’s Mark knew his lap with his boyish handsomeness glory.

He so much aches to card his fingers through the black damp hair clinging to his forehead and brush them aside, feel the warmth of his supple cheeks that bear a lovely shade of gold and red.

He did those under the pretence of best friend.

What he couldn’t do is kiss Mark as best friend. And he regrets it no less.

Lucas isn’t aware of the emotions displayed on his own face but it’s not something redeemable considering Mark's glaring at him like he did something stupid. Can he feel........it?

“You are stupid.” Mark's hands come up to grab the front of his shirt and might even rip it open in rage. He is unpredictable at this point and Lucas is seeing another side of Mark for the first time.

He studies the Mark on top him. It isn’t the nerdy kid who is always giggly, singing random songs out of blue, relying on Lucas to do the heavy work. Nor the Spiderman who is known for wit, friendly nature, ready to take a hit for others safety.

This Mark bears the look of a predator ready to strike it’s prey dead. The glint in his eyes is sharp, a contrast to the pair of roseate brims pressed together in contemplation.

Lucas involuntarily shivers, his toes curling at the sight his eyes behold. “Ma—”

Lucas voice dies on his tongue. His eyes wide and clueless with a tinge of innocence are forced to meet Mark's bottomless pool of swirling black head on by the forceful tug of his head backward. Mark grabs a handful of Lucas' hair, bares his neck for an easy kill in the process, and his sides are squeezed by Mark's calves pressing in.

“—ark!”

“I'm stupid. Jesus, we both are fucking stupid.”

“Excuse me!”

“Why do you think Spiderfuckingman kissed you on fucking lips? When it just said a damn kiss. Supposed to be innocent cheek kiss, bro!”

“What you mea—”

“You are idiot.” Mark looks like he’s about to put a dent into the wall with his lip bitten ruddy and his grip tightening on Lucas's shirt.

“Can you talk in riddles? I am a simple human, thanks.” Lucas pleas softly, trying to appear calm but the violent shit storm of hope in his eyes says otherwise. He isn’t that dumb. But it’s also not good to be so self indulgent. He could be wrong and add more embarrassment.

Mark snorts.....is he grinding on me? Lucas believes action speaks louder than words. In their case, it seems so.

“It means I jerked off to your dumb big jock cock.” Mark breathes, each word punctuated with sharpness. It feels like Mark is accusing Lucas of great crime. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I finally did it. I do not know my own skill at writing smun on solo mode. Hopefully it's not tragic. 
> 
> p.s. they don't go all out. just frottage. UwU

“You what?” Lucas looks innocent. The kind where his doe like eyes go all naive and sceptic at once, his lips curving upward, and moments later his eyes narrows, thick brows coming together. Then comes the jutted lips in full bloom, ready to raise the doubts.

Only this time Mark doesn’t allow the questions to see the lights.

Mark tugs at the back of Lucas’s head, ripping out a small groan that sounds lovely in Lucas smooth heavy treble. It’s so pleasant to hear. It's as if each sound danced on his skin, left him weak and pathetic. Not that Lucas needs to know. Or he already knows. Mark cares less about such things.

There’s no need to hide.

“Open up, Xuxi.” Mark has one palm propped beside Lucas's side, holding in his weight as he leans in close, close, close, and closer.

For the moment Lucas looked star-stricken. His breath is caught in his throat, his mouth ajar slightly but no sound is coming from him. By no means Lucas is new to the business intimacy. Mark knows about the adventures of Lucas' straight love life, yet it seems...... he is surprised. Mark thinks he maybe moving too fast. He contemplates getting off Lucas.

There’s definitely next time.

“Bro, don’t go. I mean...stay here. On me. I mean.... I ... Never thought you’d be into me.” Lucas is flushed, a hint of bashfulness in his manners. His eyes flicker from Mark's—and whatever he saw seems to turn him redder even— and below. Mark feels the change in temperature beneath him. Lucas is literally hot for him.

“I'm into you, Xuxi. Someday I will be in you when you are brave enough to accept me being into you.” Mark doesn’t mean to come off so coy to his sweet giant of best friend; well boyfriend to be hopefully, but he can’t help teasing Lucas. The way Lucas turns stiff and breathless for a moment is worth it.

Lucas is so, so, so, so adorable Mark just wants to love him, ruin him, and own him with all his might. A small but dotting smile blooms on his lips and Mark presses a quick kiss to Lucas's cheek, breathing out, “Open up.”

Lucas heaves, an incoherent noise stretches past his throat before he parts his mouth for Mark.

There’s no gentleness in the way Mark claims Lucas' lips. He doesn’t shy away from indulging himself on the exquisite that is Lucas. He kisses like there’s no tomorrow; teeth and tongue, too much friction, and the obscene noise of wet lips gliding on each other in tandem.

There’s restlessness beneath Mark's skin, his hand coming up from Lucas’s chest to grab Lucas' jaw, hold him still, and deepen the kiss. His knees grinds into the mattress, his weight leaning heavy on Lucas to keep the struggling giant in place beneath him as he presses in, licking into the warmth of sweetness and spices.

He makes a mess out of Lucas, sucking out the last drop breath and Lucas looks more than content as eager noises rise from his throat. Mark, many times, has entertained Lucas moaning underneath him but the reality is far better than his imagination.

He feels the deep rasp thrum against his ears, his flesh, and his heart, fuelling the fire coiling in his stomach. Mark tugs at Lucas' hair, let his fingers slide down from jaw to lightly press at Lucas' nape, contemplation in his eyes.

He kisses away from Lucas' lips after a clean sweep and scoots backward to settle his rear nicely atop Lucas's arousal, earning himself a surprised but relieved moan that has his skin prickle, back arching slightly.

Mark rolls his hips experimentally, feeling the dent. He can’t believe he is getting it. _Finally_. The vivid imageries flash in his mind and Mark's more than eager to get Lucas out of his confinements. Whatever he wanted to ask earlier can wait.

“Xuxi—” Mark slurs, his head dizzy, cheeks extremely warm. He blinks down at the convulsing mess that is Lucas, retrieving his hands back and sweeps the hair sticking to his forehead back. “Xuxi! Xuxi! My dumb giant baby.” His other hand comes down to fiddle with Lucas' jeans, dragging the waistline below. Mark never thought he will ever find anyone’s dick covered in a black calvin Klein brief salivating but here he is, swallowing a mouthful at the outline of Lucas’ cock in his brief.

He shifts his gaze back to Lucas and takes his sweet moments to admire the beauty in front. The older boy's eyes are glossy, his hair a bird's nest, his lips swollen and appear glazed with the sweetest syrup.

“Mark,” Lucas sounds small and shy, squirming under Mark's eyes. “Let me touch you.” Frustration slips in, his nose scrunched, and cuffed hands thrashing lightly. “Please!” He doesn’t hesitate to whine a little bit. It’s common between them.

Any other day Mark would have given in, let Lucas do as he pleases but today isn’t any other day. He pats Lucas' cock gently, baring an amusing grin. “Hands off. You should know the consequences of having the apple right in front of your reach but you can not eat. No matter how much you want to.”

May be a little bit of sadist. It wasn’t Lucas fault that Mark had to suffer from blue balls for days, sleepless nights, and other many things. But he isn’t feeling merciful at all.

“Eyes on me, Xuxi.” Mark lifts his ass up, dragging Lucas jeans past the thigh along with the brief, setting the heated arousal free. It curves upward, lying on Lucas covered stomach, a sharp contrast to Lucas white button downs in its ruddy glory.

“I'll definitely choke sucking that meat.” Though it’s him who said that, Lucas whines, helpless since he can’t close his legs. Mark would have been the prudent one if not for weeks thirst clouding his judgement. “Not that I'm gonna suck you off right now. I'm definitely buying an oral lube for that. What flavour would you like?”

Mark's swift at pulling his spider suit off him, lets the expensive material pool around his thighs while putting his skin on display for Lucas. It certainly pleases his ego when he catches the absolute look of hunger swirling in Lucas captivating eye, and his own image reflected in them. Sure Lucas always praises him but this— this is on another level.

“Were you thinking about me or him when you felt yourself hmm?” Mark wraps a hand around Lucas's cock and presses his thumb around the bulbous head, drawing out a breathy gasp from Lucas and another wave of blush crawls over his visage.

Whether it’s how Lucas looks in his debauched glory or it’s Mark himself bringing out such unheard side of Lucas—he hopes it’s him— Mark's happy either way. “Say it, Xuxi.” It’s a rhetorical question and he expects no answer.

“You.” Lucas breathes out, bucking his hips up. “Of course you. Who else?” He has the nerve to act sly even though a mere twist of Mark's wrist and Lucas weeps pathetically just like his cock spilling from the head, trembling just so little.

“Fuck you.” There’s no heat in Mark's voice except grudge because they could have this a way long before and he might not have to go through the embarrassing chapter of his life. And a bit of anger at his own coward self. “Fuck this life, bro.”

Mark takes his own dick out from the spandex with the other hand. “Oh—” Mark raises a brow at Lucas, feeling tiny bit of self-conscious. He’s not in the class of Lucas but for his height and build he’s not lacking. “How to poetically say I would love to have you fuck my mouth?” If it weren’t for his horny mind going rabid and so focused on touching Lucas' dick, Mark would have choked on air. He is sure he is matching the colour of his spider suit.

Lucas looks so honest, eager, and so much love in his eyes, Mark keens softly, wrapping his fingers a little tighter around Lucas', and sucks in a breath. “Next time.” He mumbles, sliding his ass up along Lucas’ thighs.

“Mhmn..” Lucas rumbles affirmatively, resigned himself to his bound state and decided to indulge Mark in his adventure.

Mark wastes time no more. He holds their dicks close, whining when the task is proven difficult by one hand and brings the other to join in.

Jerking yourself off is one thing. Someone else another. But this— Mark takes a good look at their dicks in his hands; hot and heavy, red and leaking white.

He gives them a quick jerk. Undeniably both of them let out an embarrassing cry of pleasure.

“Fuck.” Lucas struggles a little to sit up or lean his head up enough to catch the full view.

Mark's no better but he replies cheekily. “After a date.”

Mark speeds up his pace, curled into himself for anchor as he works on earnestly to get both of them off. His room begins to smell like sweat and indecent, a little suffocating, and filled with their debauched cries.

“Xuxixuxixuxixuxi—” Mark trembles, the familiar sinking feeling coiling in his abdomen. His hands desperately try to keep the faster pace though all he wants is to collapse.

“Yeah....” Lucas looks at him through half lidded eyes, glossy and dark.

Mark doesn’t need to say it loud that he’s going to come. Nor does Lucas.

* * *

Mark snuggles to Lucas' side as he hugs Lucas' arm close to his chest, his cheek propped up on the bicep. “We need to clean up—” He noses at the warm skin, taking in another whiff of scent. “Soon.”

Lucas hums, turning his head to Mark. There’s a dorky smile on his lips, his eyes shining. “Soon.” He makes no attempt at detaching himself away from Mark.

“So, you are into bondage, I take.” Lucas nonchalantly asks, reaching out with his other hand to pinch Mark's nose. “Interesting. I should have known considering....your job.” He laughs, turning on his side to face Mark.

“I’m also into getting bad boys down, Xuxi. Maybe you wanna try that too.” Mark replies with a roll of his eyes and smack of lips.

“That is only after I do you good. A date this Sunday sounds lovely.”

“Sure does.”

* * *

It’s another story when Mark's older brother Taeyong comes back home, finds his brother and brother's best friend acting gross, and a terrified Doyoung in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt @ggoogoooz


End file.
